Friends To Lovers
by ChaingangDiva
Summary: WWE Superstar John Cena is starting a new life but still has feelings for a certain ex WWE Diva Torrie Wilson. Will John give into his heart or will Torrie push him away?
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second story so all reviews are welcome. I'll update whenever I can so please be patient. **

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

It was a warm summers morning as John sat out on the deck of his house with a bottle of coke. It was a rare day off for him no house shows or photo-shoots, no autograph signings and no appearances. He sat there and watched the clouds go by and the sea wash the sand into the sea. He loved his new house it had perfect views and best of all the weather was perfect in Tampa most of the time. He lived alone now. He was divorcing Liz after he had come home from a tour early for his brothers wedding and caught her in bed with a friend of hers. He wished he had never married her there whole marriage was arguments and her hating him and him making promises he knew he just couldn't keep. "Hey you gonna help us finish unpacking or are you just gonna sit there and do nothing?" Paul Levesque aka Triple H said throwing a towel at John causing him to jump.

He had only moved a week ago after all this place was better for him and it had more room for his car collection, but being on tour meant he still hadn't unpacked properly and Triple H had invited everyone to the new place for a house warming party that night. "I'm coming ok" John said getting up and walking inside to the kitchen. He grabbed a box and set about unpacking the plates and glasses that were in it while Hunter was unpacking John's CD's, DVD's and Xbox 360 games in the living room and Shawn Michaels was unpacking all the mugs and cutlery on the other side of the kitchen. The three of them worked all morning and afternoon unpacking boxes and making sure everything was ready.

At about 4pm John said bye to Hunter and Shawn and decided to have a shower. All the food was set up, drinks were in the fridge and on the deck the BBQ was ready. Walking into the bathroom John turned on the water and let steam fill the room. Stripping out of his t-shirt and jeans he stepped under the water and let it wash away all the memories of Liz. His lawyer was dealing with the divorce and she wasn't talking to him because she blamed him and made it out like it was his fault that she had cheated. He had sold the old house and brought one closer to the airport, leaving her to go back to West Newbury and stay with her parents until she found somewhere to live herself. Washing the last of the shampoo away John switched off the water and stepped out. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, walking to his bedroom he reached into a draw and pulled out a clean pair of boxers, a muscle t-shirt and jeans. After changing he walked downstairs and grabbed his coke from earlier and looked at the clock on the wall it was 4.45pm. Nobody was due until 6pm so John decided to go for a walk along the beach, he walked down the steps onto the beach. This was wonderful the waves crashing into the rocks close to the beach and the sun shining down on John as he walked.

After an hour John walked back to the house to find Hunter and Shawn drinking a beer on his deck " how did you get in?" John asked as he took a lager from the fridge and walked over the seat in the sun. "Spare key idiot" Hunter said throwing it at John while Shawn laughed "Oh yeah I forgot about that" John said taking a sip of lager while Hunter laughed. John got up after hearing the doorbell ring while Hunter got the burgers and sausages from the freezer and Shawn placed the rest of the food onto the tables. Slowly everyone started arriving Randy, Ted and Cody were first then Maryse, Eve, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, and Layla. After that Mark Henry, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston and Adam Copeland aka Edge. Michelle McCool and Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker turned up followed by Stephanie, Shane & Vince McMahon. After about two hours everyone from Raw and SmackDown was there and a few of ex WWE Superstars like Jeff Hardy and Maria, Mickie James and Katie Lea Burchill.

The party was in full swing when John heard the doorbell go again. Making his way through the chatting crowds and people dancing he made it to his front door. "Hi John mind if we join the party?" Stacy Keibler said walking past him looking for Randy while John stared at the other person with her "Hi John" Torrie Wilson said looking down at the floor, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "Hey Torrie is been awhile. Come in" John said stepping aside to let Torrie in the door "Thanks Lilian's on her way she got delayed on the flight from LA" Torrie said walking in and looking around. "yeah what a flight" Lilian said getting John and Torrie's attention and breaking the awkward silence between them "hey Lilian" John said "Drinks are in the fridge and foods on the table help yourself" John said smiling at Torrie while she walked off with Lilian to get a drink. 'I'm gonna kill Paul' John thought closing the door and walking back towards the deck to grab a burger.

Hunter and Shawn knew John had a crush on Torrie and when he asked them to help him move they came up with the party and invited Torrie knowing it might be just what John needed, a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed ex-diva to take his mind of Liz the woman who hurt him even if he says she didn't. John walked over to see Steph talking to Torrie and Lilian along with Hunter and Shawn "Hunter can I have a word?" John said dragging him away from the group and down the steps to the beach out of ear shot of everyone else "Problem?" Hunter said taking a swig of beer and looking at John "yeah you invited Torrie I thought you said that it was only gonna be a few friends not the whole roster plus extra" John said freaking out "John relax we decided to invite a few extra people" Hunter said walking back to the party leaving John on the beach thinking that asking Hunter and Shawn to help wasn't his best idea.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

John decided to take a break from the party so he walked over to a rock and sat down. He started thinking about Liz and his wedding day, something was bugging him about it and he couldn't figure it out.

'_John was standing at the church watching all of his family and friends arriving some of them waved but most walked over and said hi and asked how he was. All he could reply was "I'm great. Thanks for coming" he know it was a lie he wasn't fine, he was nervous, he was having second thoughts. He walked to the front of the church and sat by his brother and best man Matt Cena. "hey bro you ok?" Matt said looking at John "yeah just nerves I guess. I'll be fine when Liz turns up until then I'm still thinking she's gonna bail on me" John said laughing. He looked around the church at everyone wait for Liz to arrive when he thought he seen someone he didn't think would come Torrie Wilson. John had always had feelings for her since the day he came to her rescue on SmackDown all those years ago. He loved the way she held on to him and for some reason he couldn't get the smell of her strawberry shampoo out of his head even to this day. The wedding march started and John stood up but when he looked where he thought he had seen Torrie, she wasn't there. 'I must have been seeing things, I love Liz not Torrie' John thought as he caught sight of Liz starting her walk. He moved into position and waited, with Torrie Wilson still on his mind like she had been for a long time.'_

"John are you ok?" a sweet voice said behind him, turning around he seen Torrie and for the first time noticed what she was wearing. It was the blue dress he had given her for a birthday present last year. "hey Tor yeah I'm ok just thinking about what went wrong in my marriage" John said turning back to stare at the ocean, he wasn't going to tell her the truth that he was thinking about her. Torrie sat down and looking at the ocean too said "if you ever wanna talk I'm on the end of the phone. I been through this and I know how much it hurts even when everything was going wrong. You were there for me when things went wrong with Peter so now it's time to return the favour" John looked at Torrie to see her smiling at him and that was when he realised he did love Torrie and always had. "thanks Tor I really appreciate that but I don't ever wanna talk about it, I just want her out of my life so I can star again." "Fair enough John but I'll always be there if you change your mind" Torrie said hugging him. John hugged her back and realised how perfect it felt but Torrie was with Nick and was happy, so he let go and said "we had better get back to the party before Steph and Paul send out search parties for us" Laughing Torrie said " I've got a better idea let's go for a walk along the beach. It's been ages since we talked about anything and everything. Come on" Torrie pulled John to his feet and walked off down the beach away from the party, laughing John said "fine but you're the getting wet this time Torrie not me" John caught up and walked beside Torrie remembering the last time they had been on a beach together.

' _John laid on the sand watching the other WWE stars messing around. Eve & Kelly Kelly were playing volleyball against Gail Kim and Mickie James. Hunter and Shawn were playing with Aurora Rose and Murphy Claire making sandcastles to see who could make the best. Steph, Torrie, Melina, Michelle McCool, Victoria and Maryse were sunbathing. Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton and Edge were playing soccer against Evan Bourne, Cody Rhodes and John Morrison._

_After a little while Torrie got up and said "come on everyone lets go for a swim" she ran into the water followed by everyone except John Cena and Randy Orton "Spoil sports" Torrie shouted at them while trying to avoid Hunter who was pushing anyone he could get close to underwater for the fun of it. Randy and John sat talking about Liz and the possible story lines coming up for them both. Neither one of them noticed Torrie sneak up with a bucket of water. All of a sudden John screamed as the cold water hit him and seen Torrie standing there smiling "oh your gonna pay for that Tor" John said getting up and chasing Torrie into the ocean. He grabbed her and pushed her under laughing as she accidentally kicked Shawn right between the legs. He released her and ran just to have her tackle him to the sand and laugh when he turned over to find sand stuck all over his face. He flipped her onto her back and began tickling her and didn't stop until she was gasping for air and begging him to stop. He helped Torrie up and looking around at the other superstars and divas wondering what they were all staring at. It wasn't until later that Randy told John that everyone was looking at how happy him and Torrie were together. That night John started thinking about Torrie and if marrying Liz was the right decision after all._

After walking a little further Torrie sat down and John sat beside her. They started talking about everything and anything they wanted to, never once checking the time or worrying about the party going on back at John's house. To John this was his party, time with Torrie to laugh, joke and talk and best of all no one to spoil it.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

After three hours John and Torrie decided to head back to the house and see if the party was still going. As they were walking John reached over and grabbed Torrie's hand stopping her and causing her to look at him "Torrie thanks for everything and your right I'm gonna have to talk about it at some point and when I'm ready could I call you?" John said looking away as he felt the hurt return to his heart again "John" Torrie said placing her hands on his face and turning it towards her "of course you can. Day or night" John smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek before walking back towards his house with Torrie following him smiling to herself.

Triple H and Shawn looked everywhere for John but couldn't find him anywhere. "Hey Hunter" Stacy said walking over to him and hugging him "Hey Paul" Lilian said hugging him and Shawn " Hey girls have you seen John?" Hunter said looking around "no sorry" said Lilian looking around as well. "Have you seen Torrie?" Stacy said looking around the room. "nope sorry Stacy" Shawn said going for another drink. "where have they got to?" Lilian said to Hunter and Stacy "maybe they went for a walk together." Shawn said coming back and handing everyone another drink "maybe but it's been like three hours since I seen either of them?" Lilian said looking around again "maybe they ran away to Mexico together" Shawn said, laughing Hunter slapped him around the back of the head, before dragging him to the table to have a dance off.

John walked up the steps after Torrie to see Shawn and Hunter dancing on his kitchen table "oh god this isn't good" John said making his way through the crowd to them "what are you doing?" John said to them while Torrie turned the music down. "Well Johnny Boy we were going to toast the guest of honour but he disappeared with the beautiful Torrie Wilson for like three hours so we decided to have a dance off instead" Hunter said "and I had a whole speech prepared about how nice you were and how you never leave anyone alone, then you disappear and leave us all alone!" Shawn said jumping down from the table.

John spent the next hour saying goodbye to everyone and trying not to kill Hunter and Shawn for making silly faces. After everyone apart from Hunter, Shawn and Torrie had left they began cleaning up. John cleaned the kitchen, Hunter and Shawn took the living room and dining room and Torrie was picking up rubbish from the out on the deck. "John were done" Hunter said leaning on Shawn, while Shawn was leaning on the door frame "thanks guys you head home I'll finish up." John said throwing empty cans into the bin. Hunter looked at him and said "okay bye John" "Bye John" Shawn said walking towards the door. After they had left John went out onto the deck with a drink for himself and Torrie. Sitting down at the table with Torrie John said "Thanks Torrie for everything today. It's been so much fun catching up with you" "I know John it's been too long since we talked, we have to do this more often" Torrie said smiling at John with her pearly whites and melting his heart.

John and Torrie talked for a little longer before Torrie said that she had to leave. "You know you could always stay in the spare room" John said as they walked back inside. "Really you wouldn't mind?" Torrie said looking a little surprised "Nah it's fine" John said smiling back "I can't I don't have anything to sleep in" Torrie said feeling a little sad "don't worry you can have one of my old t-shirts and a pair of shorts if you want" John said grabbing his cell and reading the text that had just come through

'Johnny Boy thanks for a great party. Hunter, Shawn and Randy'

"anything important?" Torrie said "nah just Hunter sending stupid messages. So do you wanna stay?" John said placing his cell back in his pocket "yeah please as long as it's ok" John smiled and walked Torrie to the spare room "it's fine. I'll just go get you something to sleep in, bathroom is down the hall to the left." John said walking away down the hall. Torrie pulled out her cell and sent a text to Lilian saying

'I'm staying at John's place tonight. See you in the morning. Luv Tor xXx'

Placing her cell on the table she turned around to see John standing in the doorway "yes?" Torrie said looking at him "nothing here this should fit fine" John said handing over a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to Torrie "Thanks John goodnight" Torrie said placing a kiss on his cheek before he walked out "night Torrie sweet dreams" John said closing the door. He walked to his room and got into bed. Smiling he fell asleep thing of the beautiful Torrie sleeping just a few meters away and what John didn't know was that Torrie done the same thing.

**I would like to thank Kelly (Cenationxprincess) for helping me with this chapter when I got stuck.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

Torrie awoke the next morning and wondered into the bathroom it wasn't until then she noticed that she had one of Johns orange never give up shirts. It suited her she thought. After taking a shower Torrie realised she had nothing the change into, so stepping out she wrapped a towel around herself. Looking at the mirror over the sink Torrie noticed a pile of clothes and a note. Picking up the note Torrie seen it was from John:

Torrie just to let you know Lilian and Stacy had to go home on a emergency.

They dropped your case by, it's in your room.

I figured you'd want some clean clothes.

John

Torrie placed the note on the side and looked down at the clothes that John had placed there her favourite blue halter top, the one she wore in her last WWE photoshoot and a denim mini skirt. John had also left a pair of black knee high boots and some underwear for her. 'aww he does have fashion sense' Torrie thought as she changed into the clothes John had left for her.

John sat on the deck looking out at the sea, with a cup of coffee and his iPod. It was only 6.30am and John figured that Torrie wouldn't be up for awhile. He looked through the songs and settled on the 22ct Country Gold album that he used to relax. He closed his eyes and listened to the song 'Stand By Your Man' by Tammy Wynette wondering why Liz said she always would but then done what she had. John sipped the coffee and carried on listening to the songs putting everyone and everything else out of his mind.

Torrie had changed and walked to her room to put some make-up on and sort her hair out. Looking at the clock and seeing it read 6.45am she figured John was up and had already gone to the gym. After curling her hair Torrie walked to the kitchen and made a coffee. She decided to sit on the deck until John got back and then she would say thanks and leave. Walking towards the doors out onto the deck Torrie seen John sitting there with his iPod going. She leaned against the door frame and listened to John hum along to whatever song he was listening to. This was the way to wake up, looking out at the ocean with a beautiful man wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants and a cup of coffee.

John felt someone watching him and when he turned around he seen the beautiful Torrie Wilson staring at him with her pearly whites showing. He took his iPod out and smiling said "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Torrie walked over and sat down beside John "yeah I did thanks. I didn't realise orange suited me so well" Torrie said laughing at John when he realised what she was on about. "It was all I could find" John said laughing as well. "So what are you up to today then?" Torrie said taking a sip of coffee. John smiled and said "Well I was thinking of going for a run along the beach then sitting in front of the TV for the rest of the day. You want to join me?" Torrie looked and said "yeah why not my flight doesn't leave for a couple of days, catching up with you would be a good way of spending one of them" John got up and took Torrie's empty cup back to kitchen. He heard Torrie walk back to the guest room and knew today was the day to talk about Liz.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

John walked into his bedroom and found a t-shirt and his trainers to put on. He sat on the edge of the bed and started tying up his trainers thinking about the last time he had done that.

" _John woke up and turned over to find his beautiful wife Liz still sleeping, being very careful not to wake her John got up and grabbed a t-shirt of his washing pile. After dressing and putting his trainers on he left Liz a note saying: _

'_Gone for a run then off to the gym with Randy. Love you Johnny xXx'_

_He got up and ran his usual 6 mile route before turning back for home to meet up with Randy. As he got back to his drive he seen Randy drinking a bottle of water leaning against his hummer H2, not Johns type of car but it was nice. John ran over to Randy and stopped to catch his breath. "Nice run?" Randy asked handing him a bottle of water "yeah it was. Ready to get going?" John said climbing into the passenger seat. Randy got in and started the car, the gym wasn't to far away so they didn't need to rush. Randy pulled into the car park 10 minutes later and got out. John got out and grabbed his bag, which he kept in there permanently, and Randy's bag from the trunk and walked to the door while Randy got the parking pass and locked the doors. John walked into the gym and signed them both into the private area. _

_Placing his and Randy's bag down on a bench John started lifting weights on the machine while Randy walked in and went straight for the treadmill. "You know Randy you really should come running with me in the mornings. It's a lot better than that thing" John said changing the weight so it read 450lb "I know but I have to think of my little girl John, she loves saying bye to daddy in the mornings when she can" Randy said looking at the TV and turning the speed up a little. "Okay but if you ever change your mind let me know I'd love the company" John said walking over to the leg trainer to continue his workout. They spent the next two hours talking about sports, the upcoming house shows and everything else they could think of. _

_They left the gym sore but happy with their workouts and put their stuff into the trunk and walking around the corner to have something to eat. They ate a healthy breakfast then walked back to the car chatting about the Pay Per View that was coming up all the way back home. John got out the car and said to Randy "Do you recognise that car?" Randy looked at the Chrysler pick up in John's driveway and said "nope maybe Liz has a friend round" "yeah maybe I'll see you later at the airport" John said grabbing his bag from the trunk of Randy's car to wash "yeah okay buddy. Have fun" Randy said walking off to his door. John walked over the road and opened his door. _

_He threw his wallet and phone the table and his bag beside the washing machine. Walking up the stairs he went straight to the bathroom for a shower. John the hot water fall over his tired muscles before getting out and rapping a towel around himself. He shaved, dried his hair and made his way to the spare room down the hall to get a suit ready to change into and grab his travel suitcase ready to leave for the airport in an three hours or so. John placed it everything he needed by the front door and put his washing on before going out onto the deck to see if Liz was there. He loved her loads but always like to get everything done before finding her so they could spent what little time they had together. John frowned when he didn't find her on the deck so decided to check to bedroom to see if she was up. _

_He walked up the stairs and opened his bedroom door to find Liz sleeping with a smile on her face. He walked over and woke her up. They spent the next couple of hours lying on the bed talking and watching TV. He left after that to do a Mexican tour but didn't know what he was going to find when he got back . _

John shook his head he didn't want to think about happened next. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find Torrie dressed in black joggers and a green tank top with black trainers "ready to go?" he said grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to Torrie "yeah lets go" Torrie said smiling and following John out the door and down the steps to the beach. They ran about 8 miles in total laughing and chatting about old times the whole way. John walked up the stairs with Torrie and opened the door. John and Torrie went their separate ways to change then met 10 minutes later in the living room. "John can I ask you something?" Torrie said sitting down on the sofa while John was flicking through the TV channels "yeah of course what you wanna know?" John said not taking much notice "I seen you earlier deep in thought and a few tears running down your face. What happened between you and Liz?" John looked up and said "you really wanna know?" "yeah I do, tell me."

John smiled and turned to Torrie "she cheated on me. I caught them together and walked out" Torrie looked horrified then said "John I'm so sorry" "no it's okay. I need to talk about it" John said turning the TV off. Looking at Torrie he started telling her exactly what happened

"I was on tour in Mexico and my brother was getting married so I asked Vince for the last two tour dates off so I could go, he said yes and I arranged my flights so I could go home afterwards early. I went to the wedding and it was amazing then I flew home. I decided not to call Liz but surprise her instead so I drove home and seen a Chrysler pick up in the drive again. I'd seen it before but never who was driving it, anyway I walked into the house and heard Liz giggling upstairs. I figured she was having a lazy day and was watching TV in bed, so I crept upstairs and opened the bedroom door. She was sleeping with a friend of hers. I flipped and throw him out then went upstairs and screamed at her just to be told it was my fault for never being at home. I packed as many of my clothes as I could and threw it in the back of my car. I drove to my lawyer to start the divorce. After that I drove to an estate agent and found this place, paid the deposit and moved in the same day. I sent a text to Paul, Shawn and Randy telling them I had left her and told Randy I'd meet him at the airport to show him the new place. I went to my lawyer the next day and told him to deal with everything and that I was selling the old house and I wanted her out within a week. He arranged everything and I went to the estate agent and told them to sell it as fast as possible. Liz left the same day as receiving the letter, I collected my stuff the next day and the house sold yesterday. As far as I know she has moved back to West Newbury to stay with her parents until she finds somewhere." Torrie listened as John told her what had happened, she moved across and sat down beside John holding him as the tears finally fell. Giving all the support she could just like he had given her over the years. They fell asleep on the sofa John lying down with Torrie in front of him and his arm wrapped around her waist.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

John woke up to the sound of his cell ringing, he looked down at the sleeping beauty that was Torrie Wilson lying in front of him on the sofa and smiled. Slowly he reached across Torrie and grabbed his cell from the table, he looked at the caller ID and disconnected the call. He placed his cell back on the table and wrapped his arm around Torrie again. Smiling he fell asleep again with Torrie on the sofa. John hadn't felt so comfortable in a long time.

Randy drove up to John's house with his wife Sam, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and Stephanie McMahon. He had tried to call John and tell him they were on the way but John had just cut him off. They walked up to John's front door and knocked but there was no answer. "Randy maybe he's not home" Shawn said looking around the area. Randy looked at Sam and said "something's wrong, his car is here and the mail hasn't been taken in yet" Sam smiled and said "I'll get the spare key and we can check it out." Sam walked across the road and into the wonderful house she shared with Randy. "Hunter can you go see if the side gate is locked?" Randy said knocking on the door again. Hunter walked off around the side of the house while Steph pulled out her cell and tried calling John "there's still no answer on his house phone or his cell" she said placing her cell back in her bag. Sam walked back across the road as Hunter came back and said "nope side gate is open but back door is locked too." Randy stepped aside as Sam walked up the steps and placed the spare key into the lock. She opened the door and Randy stormed in looking for John but stopped in his tracks when he got to the living room. Sam, Steph, Hunter and Shawn followed but stopped when they seen John fast asleep with his arm wrapped around Torrie.

Steph pulled out her digital camera and snapped a few pictures of them sleeping before walking towards the kitchen for a drink followed by everyone else apart from Randy. He walked over and looked at John's cell on the table when it started ringing again. John shifted but didn't wake up so Randy picked up his cell and answered it "Hello John Cena's cell" he said "Randy? Is that you? It's Liz is John there I need to talk to him. It's important" Liz said sounding upset and like she had been crying. Randy looked around at John sleeping so peacefully and knew then the he probably should wake him but he also knew John hadn't been sleeping and needed all the rest he could get. "No Liz he's not he's doing a few errands and left his cell with me by accident. Can I take a message for you?" Randy said walking into the kitchen and grabbing the pad off the fridge while everyone else stopped talking and looked at him "yeah can you tell him I need to talk to him. It's important and I really need to tell him personally" Randy scribbled it down and said "yeah I'll tell him when he gets back. Bye Liz" and hung up before she could say another word.

"Randy why do you have my cell? And who the hell were you talking to?" John said walking into the kitchen and staring at Randy "John it started ringing and you both looked so comfortable so I answered it" Randy said handing the cell back to John. "Okay that answers one question but who were you talking to and by the way I have voicemail to take calls that I can't answer" Randy swallowed and said "I was talking to Liz. She wants you to call her when you get chance. Apparently it's important and personal. That's all she said" John turned around and walked out the room without saying a word. Steph looked and said "that went well. Why in the hell did you answer his cell? You should have let it go to voicemail." Hunter walked into the room after going to the bathroom and said "why has John just left in his car?" Everyone looked at Randy and then Hunter said "What did I miss?" Just as Shawn was about to answer Torrie walked in and said "Where did John go? And why are you all in his house?" Everyone just looked as Randy walked outside followed by Sam. "Torrie come sit down and I'll explain everything. Paul babe could you please make some coffee and Shawn go call John and find out where he's gone, if he doesn't answer then keep calling until he does" Steph said as Torrie walked over and sat beside her as Shawn walked out and Hunter walked over and started the coffee machine.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

Steph looked at Torrie and said "We called John when we arrived at the airport but he cut Randy off. When we got here Randy knocked on the door bur there was no answer so Sam got the spare key and opened the door for us. When we walked in, well Randy stormed in we stopped in our tracks. You and John were fast asleep on the sofa together." Steph took a breath and looked at Torrie. Hunter placed a cup of coffee in front of Steph and Torrie and walked out the room to see if Shawn had gotten hold of John yet. Torrie looked out into the garden to see Randy sitting on the deck with Sam looking out over the ocean. Torrie sipped the coffee before saying "what else has happened because John wouldn't just walk out of his own home" Steph smiled and put down her coffee "well Randy walked over to you both as we walked out and John's cell started ringing and you were both sleeping so Randy answered it." Steph stopped as Paul and Shawn walked back into the kitchen.

"We got hold of John finally. He says he's fine but just needed some time to himself. Also Torrie can you please call him, he wants to talk to you as soon as possible." Shawn said grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Steph while Paul sat down on the other side of Steph. Torrie finished her coffee and smiling said "thanks Shawn I'll call him now." Getting up Torrie walked out onto the deck and said to Randy and Sam "hey Shawn got hold of John and he's fine, he just wants to be alone for awhile. You ok Randy?" Torrie said hugging him as he stood up. Randy returned the hug and smiled saying "yeah I'm ok. I'll meet you inside I need to apologise to everyone for answering John's cell. I should have let Liz's call go to voicemail." Torrie should there in shock after hearing Liz's name. Sam and Randy walked inside and didn't notice the look on her face.

Torrie took a deep breath and scrolled down her contact list until she found John's number and hit the call button. Torrie sat down in the chair and smiled to herself when she heard John's voice answer "Hey Tor sorry for leaving you with a bunch of idiots, Steph and Sam" John said making Torrie giggle. "Hey you are you ok?" "yeah I'm ok. Have you been told what's going on?" "Not really all know is Randy answered your cell" Torrie knew she should say yes but she wanted to hear it from John to know that she was always there for him if he wanted to talk. "yeah he answered my cell and it was Liz. She wanted me to call her. I kind of got angry at Randy for answering my cell and not letting it go to voicemail and stormed out." John said hoping he hadn't just lost Torrie as a friend by telling her it was Liz. Torrie smiled she never thought John would tell her without being pushed to "Ahh that explains why Randy was a little upset. Have you called Liz?" John smiled she was still the same Torrie always thinking about everyone else.

John took and deep breath and said "yeah I have but I don't wanna talk about it over the phone. I'll be home in half an hour or so, I've just got a few things to sort first can you tell everyone to say until I get there so I can tell everyone what's going on?" Torrie looked into the house and seen everyone laughing and joking because Shawn was dancing around the kitchen smacking Hunter every time he wasn't looking. "I'm sure that's not gonna be a problem John. I'll see you when you get back" "Thanks Tor I really owe you. See you soon" John ended the call and sat in his car in the car park of the local mall looking at the jewellery box on the passenger seat. Time to tell all to his friends and especially to Torrie the woman he was slowly falling in love with all over again.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

John pulled into his driveway and placed the jewellery box into his pocket that could be dealt with later right now he had to swallow his pride and apologise to his friends for snapping at them, especially Randy. John got out of his car and walked up the steps to his front door only to come face to face with Torrie. He smiled and went to talk but Torrie placed her finger on his lips to stop him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling John wrapped his arms around her back and they just stood there Torrie giving John comfort the best way she knew how. Neither of them noticed Steph snapping pictures of them hugging in the doorway. Steph walked back into the kitchen and Randy couldn't help but ask "Steph what are you doing?" Smiling Steph tucked the camera away and said "taking pictures what does it look like Randy?" Sam giggled and Randy said "yeah but your taking pictures of John and Torrie why?" "I'm taking pictures of them for the album me and Sam are making because soon enough John is going to realise that he loves Torrie and we wanna have a gift that no-one else would have thought of." Sam and Steph were giggling like teenagers over their plan while Randy looked on in shock and Shawn was talking to Hunter about Wrestlemania 27.

John and Torrie walked into the kitchen and looked around, everyone looked at them and fell silent wondering what John was going to say. Torrie walked over and jumped up onto the kitchen counter to sit down. Slowly John smiled and said "guys I'm sorry I should have never snapped at you. Randy sorry it's just I never wanted to hear her name again and then your telling me that she's calling me. I know I overreacted. I'm sorry." Randy got up and walked over to John hugging him and saying "it's fine but you wanna tell us what the Liz wanted" walking over the fridge John grabbed a bottle of water while Randy sat down again. John leaned against the fridge and said "When I left here I drove to the local mall and parked up. I just needed some time to think, to decide if I should call her or no. I decided I should find out what she had to say and why it was so important, so I called her and asked her what she wanted" John stopped and turned away from they he couldn't say it to them. He didn't want them to see the hurt in his eyes. Torrie jumped down and walked over to John, she span him around and seen the tears forming in his crystal blue eyes. She hugged him as he cried on her shoulder, John couldn't do it, he couldn't tell his friends the thing that was now killing him inside.

Torrie looked at Randy and mouthed "I'll get him to call you. Go home and I'll be in touch later" Sam, Randy, Steph, Hunter and Shawn got up and waved at Torrie as they walked towards to front door giving John and Torrie privacy. As Torrie heard the door shut she walked John into the living room and sat down beside him on the sofa. Neither of them said anything John just kept crying on Torrie's shoulder and Torrie just kept holding John. She couldn't thank him enough for picking her up when she was down but she could return the favour, her hero was in danger of falling and she wanted to help him no matter what. Slowly John stopped crying and looked towards to the beautiful guardian angel he had been sent to help him through this, Torrie Wilson and smiled "Sorry Tor I'm making this a habit" John said laughing. Torrie laughed and said "it's fine. I told Randy I'll call them all later and fill them in but for now it's just me and you. You wanna talk about it or do you wanna eat first?" thinking about how he had such a wonderful friend to help him John smiled and said "Lets eat then I'll fill you in." Getting up John walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later re-appeared with take away menus in his hand. "You tell Randy I have these and I'll kill you understood?" John said laughing and passing the menus to Torrie "understood. I fancy pizza, you?" Torrie said looking at John "yeah pizza's fine. You pick what you want then I'll order." Smiling Torrie looked at the menu but she was also watching John and seen that whatever Liz had told him had affected him badly. She needed to help John but knew he wouldn't give up everything easily. He was too proud for that.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

Torrie flicked through the menu and decided on Ham and Pineapple with extra cheese and John picked Ham and mushroom with extra cheese. Torrie smiled at John and said "wanna watch a DVD while we wait?" John picked up his cell and started dialling the number before saying "yeah they're by the TV pick whatever you want. I'll call this through and grab us a drink. What would you like?" Torrie got up and walked over to the stack of DVD's and said "a glass of red wine if you have any please" John walked out towards the kitchen and Torrie loaded the DVD and sat back down on the sofa pressing play on the remote. A few minutes later John walked in with a glass of red wine for Torrie and a bottle of larger for himself. He placed the drinks on the table and sat down beside Torrie she moved closer to John as the film, Van Helsing started. Torrie loved this film and she knew that John did too.

About 30minutes into the film the doorbell rang and Torrie sat up to go answer but John stopped her and said "I'll go get it. You get a top up and I'll meet you here in 5 minutes. John walked towards the front door while Torrie walked into the kitchen. Pouring another glass of wine Torrie walked over to the fridge to grab another bottle of larger for John when she seen a magnet of John and Liz on there wedding day and that's when she started think back to that day,

"_Torrie stood out the hotel's private function room looking at WWE stars and Divas plus Johns family and friends and what she could only assume was Liz's family and friends talking to each other, shaking hands and sitting down ready for a day Torrie would never had believed would have happened in her best friends life, John Cena's wedding day. She had been sent the invitation by John to her store and decided to fly out and see him get married but as she boarded the plane she started having second thoughts. Ever since getting the invitation Torrie hadn't been able to stop thinking about John and she even messed up paperwork for her store because of it. Yeah it's true John and Torrie were best friends and had been for ages but everyone could also see when they were together sparks flew. Torrie had started falling for John while she was working in the WWE and would spend nights in his hotel room just to be close to him but she never acted on the feelings because John was her best friend and he was dating. She wouldn't ruin someone else's life. That had happened to her and she promised herself that the day she caught Nick cheating on her in the back office of her own store. She watched John standing at the front with his dad John Sr who was performing the ceremony and his brother Matt, his best man laughing. Torrie looked behind her to see Liz walking towards the room with her bridesmaids and that's when she hid. Torrie knew John wanted her there but she couldn't watch him marry someone had messed him around so much that some nights he couldn't concentrate on his matches. Torrie pulled out her phone and sent a text to John saying 'Sorry I couldn't make it John. It's mad here. Have a wonderful. Luv Torrie xxx' Torrie watched as Liz straightened her dress and signalled she was ready to go. Liz walked through the doors as Torrie peered around her hiding place watching. She seen the smile on John's face and that's when she realised John didn't need her. She took a deep breathe and walked out of the hotel. Today was John's day and nothing could spoil that even her not being there."_

John walked into the kitchen to see Torrie staring at the magnet of him and Liz on what should have been the happiest day of his life but turned out to be the start of the worst two years of his life. He walked over to Torrie and said "you know I really wish you were there that day maybe I would have been able to see it was a mistake to marry her and I would have never been such an idiot when you and everyone else told me that she would cheat. I'm sorry I never believed you Torrie" Smiling Torrie hugged John and said "come on pizza's getting cold" Grabbing her wine and John's lager she walked into the living room and sat down pressing play again and grabbing her pizza. John sat beside her and they carried on watching the film eating pizza and relaxing. John wasn't ready to tell just yet and Torrie knew if she waited long enough John would tell her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

Pizza was finished drinks were on the table and John was holding Torrie close as the werewolf killed the lovely woman, Torrie hated this bit it always made her think of true love never given a real chance, it made her think of her and John. John was sitting on the sofa watching the werewolf howl as he realised the woman of his dreams was dead. He couldn't help it he looked at Torrie and realised he had fallen in love with the beautiful Boise belle and now he didn't know what to do. Liz had come back into his life thrown a bomb then run away again and it was about to explode if he didn't tell someone to help him defuse it. As the film finished Torrie moved and turned the DVD player off. Without saying a word John got up and took the empty pizza boxes out to the kitchen while Torrie looked for something to watch on TV, she found CSI:NY followed by NCIS. Torrie loved them but she didn't know if John had ever seen them.

She started watching CSI:NY but after 10 minutes John wasn't back so she decided to go see if he was ok. Walking into the kitchen Torrie didn't see John anywhere but the back door was open and when she walked a little closer she seen a sight that she had trouble believing. The rock in her life was sitting on the floor of his deck crying, dog tags in his hand and the magnet Torrie was looking at earlier on the floor in pieces in front of him. Torrie couldn't move John was falling and she didn't know if she could pick him up, if he would let her. Slowly John turned his head towards the door, he sensed he was being watched and standing there looking lost was Torrie. John motioned for her to come sit with him and unfreezing Torrie walked over and sat beside him "John please tell me what's going on. I can't work out riddles and I hate seeing you like this" John just smiled and wrapped his arms around Torrie. John Felix Anthony Cena was a proud man and he had been told so by many of his family and friends but still he knew that Torrie would be there for him even when he pushed her away the same as he was always there for her. Now he needed to trust her and tell her everything but he didn't know if this would break their friendship forever or if Torrie would stand tall after he told her what made him fall and was keeping him on the floor unable to get up.

Torrie smiled being the arms of John Cena is what she had dreamt of since getting the invite to his wedding but she never thought she could and now she was his rock and that just made Torrie love John even more knowing that he was trusting her and how hard that had to be for him. Together they just sat there listening to the waves hitting the rocks, holding each other and forgetting the rest of the world existed. After what seemed like hours John pulled away and said "time to tell you everything. Please don't say a word I need to do this" taking a deep breath he looked at Torrie and said "I called Liz to find out what she wanted and she started crying on the phone telling me she was sorry and that she wanted me back and cheating on me was the biggest mistake of her life. I told her no and that we were through and I moving on and that she should to. She kept pleading and I kept telling her no then she said we had to get back together for sake of the baby." John stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "She says she's pregnant and it's mine but I asked her how and she said that before I went on tour to Mexico she found out but didn't tell me. The divorce papers say that she was cheating long before I caught her. I don't think the baby is mine but I can't walk away. I don't know what to do Tor, I wanna walk away and put her in the past but I don't wanna walk away from a child if it is mine." John started crying and Torrie wrapped her arms around him as the rain began falling on them both. Torrie was gonna stay with John as long he needed and she would figure out how to help John somehow. Right now all she could do was comfort him until he decided what to do next.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wanna thank Kelly for all the help with this chapter, because I didn't know what to right lol.**

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

After what seemed like hours John and Torrie slowly got up and made there way inside. The rain was still pouring but neither of them were cold. John walked to his bedroom and curled up falling asleep without a problem for the first time since he had left Liz. Torrie walked to her room and stripped out of her wet clothes and stepping under a hot shower all the fears that John was falling and she couldn't help were washed away John trusted her and she was willing to stand by John no matter what he said. Torrie got out and dried off, she put her nightshirt on and walked back to her room. Placing everything on the table Torrie climbed into to bed settled down. Falling asleep she smiled knowing John would pull through this no matter what.

Torrie woke up to the morning sun streaming through the window 'Damn I forgot to close the curtains' she thought. Getting up Torrie looked at the clock, seeing it was 5.30am she got up and changed into stonewashed jeans a pink cami top with a black cardigan over the top. Walking into the kitchen Torrie was surprised to see that John wasn't there. She walked to his room and seen John curled up fast asleep. She walked over and sat on the bed beside John, watching him sleep. Torrie always found watching John something magical but when he was sleeping she found that he looked so much more peaceful that she had ever seen him. Torrie spent an hour just sitting on the bed watching John sleep before her stomach started rumbling. Leaning down Torrie whispered in John's ear 'no matter what you decided to do. I'm gonna be right here beside you.' John shifted in his sleep and smiled but never woke up.

Torrie slowly closed John's bedroom door and walked back to the kitchen that's when Torrie realised John had nothing in the house. Laughing to herself Torrie scribbled a note beside the coffee pot if John got up and couldn't find her he would worry. She grabbed the shopping list off the fridge, her purse, cell and coat. Walking to the front door Torrie grabbed the spare key and walked out locking to door behind her. She got into her rental car and drove to the local supermarket. After picking up everything on the list and a few things Torrie knew John would love she paid and walked out to the rental car. Torrie decided to go and get breakfast for her and John, as she got into the rental car she realised that she didn't know what John ate for breakfast. Smiling she grabbed her cell and dialled a familiar number "hello Torrie what can I do for you?" Randy said "hey Randy you free I really need to talk to you?" Torrie said while changing the CD "yeah I'll come straight over" "no I'm not at John's place I'm out getting some shopping and wondered if you could meet me so I can fill you in on yesterday" "yeah sure meet me at Starbucks by Gold's Gym in 20 minutes" "thanks Randy see you soon" hanging up Torrie drove towards the gym.

Pulling into a parking space she seen Randy throwing his gym bag into the back of his hummer. She walked over and followed Randy around the corner. Randy order his breakfast a Sausage, Egg & Cheese English Muffin with a Orange Mango Vivanno Smoothie while Torrie ordered a Tarragon Chicken Salad Sandwich and a Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino. They sat down and Torrie told Randy that Liz was pregnant and she was convinced that John was the dad but John wasn't sure. It took awhile but Randy promised not to say anything. After they had eaten they ordered John a Bacon, Gouda Cheese & Egg Frittata on Artisan Roll and a Chocolate Vivanno Smoothie. Torrie hugged Randy and told him to swing by later before drive back to John's house only to see him sitting on the front porch soaking up the sun.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

Smiling Torrie got out the car just as John walked over to her "and where did you go?" John said pinning Torrie against her rental car, she knew John was playing and said "Well I got up and was gonna cook some breakfast but then I realised you had nothing in the house so I drove to the supermarket got some food then met Randy and got your breakfast" Torrie said holding up the Starbucks bag and waving it in Johns face. John took a deep breath and licked his lips "is that what I think it is?" "what do you think it is John" Torrie said waving the bag around while John just watched it licking his lips "my favourite breakfast from Starbucks. I'm gonna kill Randy for letting you buy this considering I haven't worked out" "Really Randy said you would say that and told me to say 'shut up and eat'" laughing John grabbed the bag and walked towards the house as Torrie grabbed the shopping from her rental car and followed him.

Torrie set about packing away the shopping while John sat at the kitchen table and had breakfast while laughing and joking with her. Torrie loved seeing John as happy as he was and almost forgot about Liz but it was clear from John face he hadn't. Torrie finished putting the shopping away as John finished his breakfast and asked, "so what you wanna do today then" Torrie smiled and said "whatever you wanna do." John thought for a few minutes then said "lets go to the cinema then I'll take you for lunch. Then tonight I'll cook." Laughing Torrie said "ok sounds like fun. I'm just gonna go and put a different top on" "Ok meet in the living room in 20 minutes" John said getting up and walking towards the bathroom as Torrie walked into her room.

Torrie heard the shower start and pulled out her cell from her jeans pocket and hit speed dial. After a few minutes Torrie said "hey could you do me a favour?" "Hey to you to. How's things with John? What you want me to do?" Smiling Torrie said "things with John are fine and could you please look up the ticket refund line number for American Airlines without the questions please Lilian." Torrie heard Lilian typing and grabbed a white satin blouse to change into. After a few more seconds Lilian said "it's 918-254-3777. Tor what's going on?" Torrie scribbled it down and said "Thanks Lil I owe you. I'm not gonna be back for awhile John needs me. It's complicated but I'll email you later with the details." "Ok but if you need me then text and I'll fly over." "Thanks Lilian love ya. Bye" "Bye Torrie" Smiling Torrie placed her cell on the table and changed her top. Grabbing the number she dialled it and grabbed her ticket from her bag. After 10 minutes Torrie hung up, her ticket was refunded and now it was time to help John.

Torrie turned around to see John standing in the doorway smiling "hey sorry I'm running a little late but I'm all done now so I'm ready when you are." Torrie said picking up her bag and a coat. Torrie walked towards the door but John didn't move and he wasn't smiling "Tor why did you just cancel your ticket?" Smiling Torrie said "I cancelled it because I wanna spend a few more days with you catching up on things. Is that a problem?" The smile returned to John's face and he said "no it's fine but I didn't want you to cancel it because of me. I'm fine." Torrie kissed John on the cheek and said "I know that John now lets get going." Smiling Torrie followed John out to his car and got into the passenger seat as John locked his front door and got into the drivers seat. John started the engine and Torrie smiled she knew John was lying about being fine but she had all the time in the world now to help him and she was determined to do just that. Help John Cena as best she could.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

John pulled up in the local cinema car park and Torrie got out hearing a lot of whispers about her walking alongside John but they were friends so let people talk. John held the door open for Torrie and she smiled in return. John followed Torrie to the board displaying all the films showing and said "what you want to see then?" Torrie smiled and said "What about Killer Elite" John smiled and said "yeah sure you get the popcorn and drinks and I'll get the tickets." he reached into his wallet and gave Torrie $20 then walked over to the ticket booth. Torrie smiled and walked over to the confectionery area and ordered two large sweet popcorns and two large Pepsi. Torrie smiled sweetly and thanked the lovely lady. She made her way back over to John and handed him his drink and popcorn as he handed her the ticket.

They made their way to the into the theatre and took their seats. The film was so wonderful to watch, not Torrie's usual type of film but she enjoyed it. As they walked out of the cinema they were met back a crowd of people wanting autographs and pictures that they were glad to do for the loyal fans. After all the pictures were taken and the autographs were signed they got into John's car and drove to a diner for lunch. They ate lunch and talked more about John's latest storyline and about Torrie moving to California. Torrie filled John in about closing the store in Texas and about Nick cheating on her but assured him she was over it and that she had been thinking about leaving Nick for a long time, so catching him cheat was the push she needed. She talked to John about TLC hosting the aftershow for Tough Enough. They talked about everything but Liz and John looked like he relaxed.

After lunch John drove Torrie to the local mall she said something about needing a new dress for a function she had been invited to in Miami. John got out and followed Torrie in to the mall, again the rumours stared flying around about John Cena and Torrie Wilson being seen together. Torrie loved shopping but she knew John didn't and couldn't help but laugh when John stopped and looked into a shop that sold nothing but car accessories. Smiling Torrie walked over and said to John "why don't you go get what you need and I'll meet you back here when I'm done." "Thanks Tor I'll be here. See you soon." Smiling Torrie walked off to try and find a dress when she spotted Liz walking out of Beyond Glamour Salon. Torrie stopped and let Liz walk away before continuing on to a store she knew well Designer's Closet, it carried the best clothes, shoes and bags. As Torrie walked in she was recognized by the cashier who was more than willing to help her find what she needed. Torrie looked at the dresses and shoes and bags for what seemed like hours, after settling on a Alexander McQueen mid length black and diamond halter neck dress with Christian Louboutin shoes and a Christian Dior handbag.

John looked around Torrie had been gone 2 hours and he had brought everything he needed too an hour ago, then again Torrie loved shopping so he wasn't surprised he was sat here alone in the café drinking coffee waiting for her. His cell vibrated on the table figuring it was Torrie he answered without looking at the caller ID "hello" John said "John it's Liz please don't hang up. I'm sorry for telling you I'm pregnant the way I did but I want to talk to you face to face. Can we please meet?" John listened and thought then said "no Liz we can not meet anything you want to say to me can be said through the lawyers. I don't wan to talk to you and won't until I know for sure that the baby is mine. Goodbye" John cut the call off and placed his cell back on the table although he really wanted to throw it as far away as possible. As he finished his coffee Torrie arrived "hey John sorry I took so long just couldn't decide which dress looked better" John looked at Torrie and couldn't help but let his pearl white teeth shine though in a smile "It's ok Tor ready to go?" Torrie smiled back with all her natural beauty shining through and said "Yeah I can't wait to see what your gonna cook tonight, and remember take-out doesn't count" Laughing they walked towards Johns car when they noticed Liz standing beside it. "You want me to wait here?" Torrie asked as she looked towards John who seemed to have frozen in the middle of the mall car park. Shaking his head John said "no we are leaving and I am not talking to her. Lets go" Torrie and John walked towards the car but Torrie had a feeling that they weren't gonna be able to leave as easy as John wanted to.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

John just looked at Liz as he walked towards his car with Torrie following behind, she wasn't happy about Liz standing here about to break John again but there wasn't much she could do. As a friend all she could do was be there when John wanted to shout at someone and hold him when he cried and after this Torrie had a feeling that both were coming her way. John stopped beside his car and without even looking at Liz who was leaning against the drivers door said to Torrie "trunk is open if you wanna put your bags in. I already put my stuff in so if there's not enough room just move them around slightly" Torrie smiled and walked towards the trunk trying not to look at Liz and in a way trying to keep Johns attention on her because she knew if John focused on Liz then there was no way he was going to take things easy. Liz stood against the drivers door which irritated the hell out of John firstly because he couldn't get into his car and leave like he wanted and secondly because in the jacket she was wearing he was sure that she was scratching the paint. Torrie placed her bags into the trunk and shut it gently, looking up Torrie seen that John had met Liz's gaze and knew it was time to back away so they could talk. John noticed Torrie walking away and said "Torrie you don't have to walk away. I have nothing to say to Liz so she can move or I'm calling the cops." Liz looked at Torrie and said "you really think that John cares about anyone but himself? Torrie if I were you then I'd run as fast as I could away from him. I know your trying to be a friend but trust me he wont let you help him. I mean just look at us, he was never home and when he was it was always packing and unpacking, doing his laundry and going to the gym with Randy. Then when I leave him I find out I'm pregnant he tells me that until I prove the kid is his then he refuses to talk to me or even give me anything for the baby. Then again I'm not a blonde bimbo who can't keep a job outside the WWE" Torrie looked at John and seen the look on his face. She walked around and stood beside John and looked at Liz who was smiling and said "Liz I know what happened between you and John which means I know everything you just said was a complete lie. Now move so I can get in please." Liz looked at Torrie and seen that she was holding the keys to the car she was leaning against and that John had walked around to the passenger side and was already in the car.

Torrie walked forward causing Liz to move away from the car. Smiling Torrie got into the car, started it and drove off leaving Liz standing in the mall car park alone. After a few blocks on the way home John said "Thanks Tor I guess I owe you. I'm sorry about what Liz said to you. I never ever thought of you as a blonde bimbo, I always thought of you as a strong independent woman who can look after herself, and a very good friend to me." Torrie smiled and said "thank you John, but you don't need to apologise I've been called a lot worse by a lot of worse people. You don't owe me anything just make sure you don't give me food poisoning when you cook later and I'll be happy." Laughing Torrie drove home and watched John out of the corner of her eye as he started relaxing again. As they sat at a red light Torrie started thinking about John and her friendship with him and just how lucky she was to have him in her life. What Torrie didn't know is what John was thinking sitting in the seat right next to her. John sat in his car staring at the red light thinking about how lucky he was to have Torrie and about the feelings he had started feeling the night of the party, then he realised something he hadn't been expecting. He, John Cena was falling in love with Torrie Wilson.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

Torrie pulled into John's driveway to see Randy standing on the front porch with a puzzled look on his face. Torrie got out and threw the keys over to John then walked back and got her bags out the trunk.

"Torrie you're a very lucky girl John never lets anyone drive his cars." Randy said walking down to help John with his bags.

John laughed and said "no Randy I don't let you drive my cars"

"ha ha ha Cena that's really funny. Where did you two disappear to anyway?" Randy said following John and Torrie inside.

"John took me to the Cinema then we went for lunch then we went to the mall. Why?" Torrie said as John had walked off to his room.

"John had a visitor while you were out." Randy said looking behind him to make sure that John wasn't there.

Torrie looked and said "who?" Randy swallowed and said "Liz and her lawyer. I told her to shove off but they left a whack of paperwork for him"

Randy looked around and seen John walking towards the kitchen. "Sorry had a call from my lawyer. Apparently Liz is requesting I pay her money for the baby as of now. My lawyer told her no way but now I have a day in court because of it."

Torrie and Randy looked as John switched on the TV and flicked it over to the sports channel. John looked at the coffee table and seen a stack of paperwork that wasn't there when he and Torrie left.

He picked it up and glanced over his shoulder to see Torrie making a drink for her and Randy while chatting. He read the paperwork and realised what it all was, Liz wanted everything his money, his house, his private gym that he uses to help train up and coming WWE superstars and divas and worst of all his cars.

John was not happy his lawyer either didn't know about this or didn't say anything, either way Liz was going into a fight she couldn't win because he never gives up anything he has worked for. John put the papers back down on the coffee table and walked out of the room. He needed to talk to his lawyer now.

Torrie and Randy watched John walk out of the room not looking happy. Torrie went to follow but Randy stopped her "Let him go Tor that paperwork is something he didn't expect. I took a look after Liz and her lawyer left, basically she wants everything John owns and I mean everything. I always knew she was a money grabber but never expected her to do this, he's probably gone to phone his lawyer."

Torrie smiled and glanced at the clock as Randy stood up and said "if you need me call but I better get back Alanna will want to play before she has to start her homework and I promised Sam I'd help cook tonight" Randy gave Torrie a hug before leaving.

Torrie decided to shower since she didn't have time earlier and walked down the hall taking a small detour to her room for some fresh clothes and her shower stuff. As she walked into the bathroom she seen something that by now had become a sight she was used to seeing. John was curled up under a cold shower crying.

Torrie didn't know how she was going to be able to help John but she knew she would try everything she could to help him smile again.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**No copyright intended WWE own all character names but the plot is my idea xXx**

Torrie dropped all her stuff on the floor and without hesitation walked straight into the shower and curled up against John, his shirt was sticking to him and he was shivering with the coldness of the water. Torrie reached up and changed the water over to the warm setting and sat there. John didn't move he just laid his head on Torrie shoulder and continued to cry. Not knowing what to do Torrie just let John sit there holding him for as long as he needed.

After what seem like hours John looked up at Torrie and said "I'm sorry Tor, after a great day I come home to find out my soon to be ex wife is trying to ruin me. I just don't understand why she can't just leave me alone. We have a pre-nup but she just won't honour it. All she wants is to destroy me. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Torrie smiled down at John and without saying anything reached behind her and turned off the water then stood up and held her hand out for John who took it and got to his feet. All of a sudden John started laughing and said "I do believe that your wet"

Torrie laughed and said "so are you and I'm wet because of you and I'm hungry I do believe someone was going to cook for me"

John smiled and said "well why didn't you say your hungry I'm gonna go get changed then start on dinner. You enjoy your shower"

Looking down Torrie realised that John had noticed her shower stuff on the floor, but what she didn't realised as she watched John walk down the corridor was that her white satin blouse was see through and John liked what he could see. Torrie striped off and walked into the shower.

John stripped off, dried himself and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Feeling better about talking to Torrie. He walked into the kitchen and decided to cook Spaghetti Bolognese. As John went to cut the onions for the sauce his cell went off.

Placing the knife down he grabbed it and groaned as he answered "Hi Shawn what can I do for you?"

Shawn laughed and said "Hey Johnny boy just wanted to let you and Torrie know that me, Paul, Steph and Becca are on the way to yours and if I'm correct your door will go in about 10 seconds and it will be Randy and Sam. We are coming to yours for dinner. See you in 10 minutes. Bye" and with that Shawn hung up before John could say a word.

Right on cue Randy and Sam walked through the front door and into the kitchen. John looked over and smiled as Randy placed a bottle of Red Zinfandel on the counter and a bottle of White Zinfandel in the fridge. Randy may drink beer a lot of the time but thanks to Sam he knows that white wine needs chilling and red wine should be served at room temperature.

"Hey John" Sam said hugging him then stepping aside as Randy hugged John.

"Hey Sam, Hey Randy nice of you and the rest of the gang to decide to invite yourselves over for dinner" John said laughing as Shawn, Paul, Steph and Becca walked in.

Everyone made themselves at home as John turned back to cut the onions just to find Torrie standing there chopping them. John froze as he realised the outfit Torrie was wearing a plan black loose t-shirt with a pair of denim daisy duke shorts and black 3" heel ankle boots. John couldn't believe that such a simple outfit could look beautiful.

Torrie caught John looking and smiled, then she said " why don't you set the table and I'll cook. You can make it up to me tomorrow."

John decided as he was setting the dinner table with Sam and Steph's help that tomorrow he wouldn't cook, he'd spoil Torrie for everything she had done to help him. He would call a friend and get a table at the best restaurant in Tampa. The one that requires a 6 month wait and then you can only get in if your famous.

It's quite, private and romantic just what John knew Torrie would like.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I****'****m going to try to update as much as possible whenever I can but due to my job as a full time carer I don't get much time. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


End file.
